Flower 4
by ChuGaEun
Summary: Misaki tranfers to Miyabigaoka leaving her position as Seika's Student Council President. What will happen if she comes across Miyabigaoka's infamous boys? Would she discover friends, allies, enemies or perhaps love? wait- love? NO WAY! FIRST FIC. /Title changed/


My first FIC ever.

its been written a year ago.. and this story wasn't supposed to be a maid-sama fic. but of course, that was before i had watched Maid-sama and got captivated by Usui's charms.

well. here goes..

ENJOY!

** Ps. :**

**I DO NOT OWN KWMS!**

* * *

><p>midst of Confusion<p>

Chapter 1

_I ran breathlessly in the middle of a forest. Fleeing from something, fleeing from someone I couldn't quite comprehend. After awhile, I stopped running to catch my breath; I studied the place where I had stopped. It was a moonless night with stars placed like they were supposed to be exactly where they were. The forest was bathed with explicit darkness. The trees were all tall and gigantic in size towering all the souls at the bottom of them. The wind was blowing gently as the tress swayed with the soothing rhythm of the gentle breeze but the forest air was cold. I hugged myself more trying to escape the coldness that creeps inside of me. It was one of those nights where the prince and the beautiful pauper would kiss; breaking the evil witches__'__ spell except for tonight, the moon was seemingly asleep._

_ My consciousness stirred pulling me back to my own senses. I am trapped in the middle of nowhere yet, I am enjoying its beauteous scenery. I dragged my feet forwards without knowing where to go when I suddenly heard something moved. I ignored it for I concluded that it was all part of my wild imaginations but as I walked, I heard the footsteps move again. I quickened my pace to outrun the thing that__'__s following me but as I walked faster it also quickened its pace. That__ was__when nervousness hit me.. I started to run following my survival instinct. In my whole life I was always used to running so now, I might use the skill that I had always practiced.. I don__'__t know what that thing is after but what I know right now is, the thing that__'__s after me is extremely dangerous. _

_ I was panting heavily but I did not try to stop. I slowed my pace when I noticed a man facing my direction and he was at a good 10 meters away from me. The sun started to rise and I figured out that I had headed towards south where the sun rises every morning. The daylight began to take over the darkness of night that I had witnessed moment ago. I directed my attention towards the man. He stood still exactly where I had seen him. He was motionless as if he hadn__'__t moved a single muscle since his sudden appearance I scrutinized his inhuman profile. He was tall, that if I__'__d stood next to him I__'__ll only be at shoulder-length. He was wearing a black polo shirt and his right hand was safely placed in his pocket. I tried to examine his face but it was silhouetted by the rising sun. _

_ I stared at him and we stayed like that for a long precise moment until it hit me. Was this the person that was following me? How did he outrun me without I knowing it? Was he the reason why my life is at risk? Is he going to kill me?_

_ As if sensing my inner turmoil, he started towards me slowly at first. One second he was so far from me and the next he was right in front of me. I was in a state of shock! No other human could have done that! He was fast, incredibly fast! I have not noticed that I was staring intently at him but he was staring back at me. He looked like he was seeing the most delicious food in the whole world. He was painfully beyond beautiful. He__'__s eyes wore the color of the color of the gem named emerald, yes it was enticingly green, he__'__s nose were high and straight he has those full luscious lips. He has those high and pale cheek bones .He skin was pale, and it was as white as snow. His head was cascaded with the color of blonde, blonde as it was but some strands of his golden hair were messed up and his bangs hangs just below his lucid eyes . It was one of his features that made him look more appealing .My heart was beating rapidly that it may burst out from my chest and it was not because I was frightened, no, I was not. It was something else that I couldn't__'__t pinpoint and it was making me feel dizzy._

_ Before I had fully comprehended the real situation that I was stuck in, I had suddenly felt my body falling down from the cliff. The overwhelming sensation had made my eyes shut on their own accord and I myself, awaited for my inevitable landing, on the hard earth. The anticipated crash however, never took its place, instead, I was, out of the blue, held securely on someone's strong and steady arms. This time though, my eyes slowly cracked open. The image that I witnessed in front of me had suddenly made my cheeks heat up and turn into deep red. I was blushing! Heck, why wouldn't I be if a mysteriously unheard of man was holding me tightly in his muscular arms and was seemingly taking pleasure from our intimate physical contact and I, myself was, unbelievably immobile? On top of that, when I glanced on the gentleman's face what I saw was his lips curved into a smirk. My state of embarrassment gradually cooled down as it was being replaced with genuine annoyance which was little by little transformed into remorseless exasperation. I became aware that he was still holding me and I seemed to be still clinging to him so, let go of my hands those were placed on his arms however, my plan was omitted when he held me much firmly as I tried to free myself from his malicious grasp, this infuriated me more. Within seconds, I saw his face only inches from mine, felt his cool breathe radiating from his mouth and glimpsed my own reflection in his emerald-shaded eyes. His actions had strangely affected me as I did anticipate for the outcome of his premeditated bold actions. _

_ I she going to do what I think he is initiating? Would he kiss me? _

_ Wait-! What? KISS? What was I thinking? _

_I did not have time to react as he was slowly closing the small gap between us but before his lips touched mine -_

RRRRNNNGGG! RRRNNGGGG!

Misaki was startled as her alarm clock intruded with her romantic dream. `Too bad it ended abruptly` her half-awaken mind thought. Wait, what did she thought? She sat up quickly from her bed, irritated and puzzled by how her mind had thought of earlier

"No, no, no Misaki, you hate boys, no more dreaming of those kinds of creepy stuffs" she spoke loudly and curled her hands into a ball as she reminded herself that she need not to go dreaming of some non sense beings.

" I wonder what you have dreamed of." A curious whisper asked, which she knew all too well.

"Eh, Suzuna? I did not know that you're there. Oh, good morning sister" she replied as she cleverly avoided the question that had popped up from her sister.

"Humph, Onee-chan still did not answer my question. By the way, mom left early this morning, she left a note for us to read. " Suzuna handed her with a piece of neatly folded paper and by that, she turned and started walking towards the door. Misaki grabbed paper and hastily read it, it said,

_To Misaki and Suzuna,_

_I am sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye before I go. Your uncle Lei had called me earlier asking for my help at his newly opened grocery store. Do not worry about me. I'll be back soon before you know it._

_Love,_

_Ayuzawa Minako_

_P.S. I left foods in the fridge._

She finished reading the short letter when her sister's head popped from behind the door and said, "Oops, Onee-chan, don't you have your school today? You're still on your pajamas, it's your first day at Miyabigaoka High, and you don't want to be late, do you?" She inquired, thus leaving a still half-awake Misaki completely alone on her room, unable to answer back her sisters' questions.

Click.

No! Oh No, she had completely overlooked the fact that starting this day, she wouldn't be studying anymore at Seika High, her old school, where she was regarded as 'the demon president' and the president whom each boy who had came across her started running when her 'demonic aura' arises.

Well, she couldn't brag about that now, could she? In the present, she is now the 'transferee-ex-student-council-president-from-recently-co-ed-Seika-High-to-thre-exclusively-glorious-Miyabigaoka-High'. For now, she shouldn't trouble her mind about the status of her old school compared to her new school, where she was about to face the dangers that awaits from within the grounds of the said prestigious school.

Rrrnng!

'_Crap'_ she thought.

'_First day of school and I'm late. So unlikely the ex-Student Council President of Seika High'_ she finished her bath, brushed her teeth, worn her newly delivered school uniform, had three spoonful of her breakfast, gulped her milk and poof! She started running to her destination where her destiny awaits.

'_Here I come MIYABIGAOKA!_' her mind cheerfully exclaimed and the determined face of Ayuzawa Misaki curved into an unwavering grin.

* * *

><p>So how was it? yeah, yeah, boring ?<p>

so to cheer me up. Kindly REVIEW!

uSUI


End file.
